


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Pranks

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [31]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dream Crabs, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Humour, my brain went nuts while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jenna and Peter play pranks on each other - probably a little escalation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a funny RPF, and some people on tumblr suggested some ideas and this is the product of it. Don't take it too serious, it is utter illogical humour. Just go with it. I am sure it will make you smile a bit.  
> My native is not English, so thanks for the read and please don't read when you don't like RPF.

It all started with Jenna coming back from lunch, and bringing Peter back a box in form of a Tardis.

“Look what I found! A Tardis lunchbox!” she was all excited and held it out to him.

He was sitting in his chair, reading through the script making little notes here and there. “Where did you get that? Very geeky.”

“I found it online, and thought you might like it,” she smiled brightly. “ _And_ I actually brought you lunch.”

That, all over made him a bit suspicious. “You brought me lunch?” he asked her, cocking an eyebrow at her over his specs.

“Yes, why not,” she blinked at him, and there he knew something was up, but he couldn’t tell what and why. Maybe she only wanted to be nice - it was not the first time she brought him something from lunch, also it not happened very often. He thought she might wanted him to do something for her, like calling her little cousin as the Doctor again. “They had sandwiches. Turkey, I thought its your favourite.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing!” she told him in played dismay. “Also you could go more often to lunch by yourself, you getting thinner and thinner.”

After he had taken the box, she shrugged and made her way off. He placed the box aside and finished the note he was about to write.

The box was made of metal and looked really fancy. He liked it. In the front was a little clasp. His stomach roared in excitement, he really was hungry but often forgot to eat over learning lines.

Opening the box he suddenly stopped in his movement and also in his breathing. A little jolt of shock went through his body. _That_ was not a sandwich! Instead it was something very yucky, a wobbly looking thing and he made a disgusted face. It was grey and some kind of pink and.. and it looked familiar.

He glanced around. Except for some workers nobody was there. Swallowing hard he decided to take a closer look. What ever Jenna was up to, he was not about to give in easily. He knew it was some kind of joke, he just hadn't figure out what kind yet. He lifted the box up and gave it a closer look, then when he decided he could try to touch it, the thing did something unexpected.

It moved.

And with that he jumped up with a shriek and the box flew two meters through the air to hit the floor with a loud clatter. “Fuck!”

Jenna bursted out in laughter behind the corner she was hiding. Peter glared at her with his best owl predator facial expression. “You!”

She needed to hold her stomach so much it hurt through laughter. “Gosh, your face, you should have seen your face!”

“I could have had a heart attack!” he shouted still startled and stepped closer to the thing on the floor. Now he knew what it was, one of the memory worms they had to deal with in “Time Heist”.

“A heart attack?” Jenna repeated with an mocking tone. “Why? Because you are over 50 or something?” She picked the worm up from the floor and held it out to him. “They actually look quite cute, don’t you think?”

“They are disgusting!” his heart still tried to settle down from the shock. “You are…”

“I am what?” she made a kissing mouth and brought the worm closer to his face.

“Oh, just you wait, darling! Just! You! Wait!” he pointed out to her and then went back to his stool, deciding he would ignore her now for today as a little punishment for her prank.

She grinned at him, liking how he pouted at her or more at his script, and ruffled his hair when she passed him, “You still love me, you can’t hide it.”

His answer was a turning with his back, but she could bet she saw a little smirk.

A few days went by and Peter planned his revenge carefully. Jenna was suspecting one, so far that was clear, so he tried his best to convince her he wasn’t after a revenge.

“You just say that, because you are after one!” she looked around herself, as if he was able to pull a trick out of nothing and cybermen would start to appear.

“Well, then, I am going to do something,” he simply answered. “‘Do you feel better now?”

Jenna looked at him uneasy, “No, somehow not.”

He checked his watch, “Well, for now I'm stop making revenge plans and leave for a little wander. I need some air, after we have filmed all day inside.”

“Try not to press any buttons!” she called behind him.

He acknowledged it with a short waving and then he toddled off. She knew he was up to something, she could sense it five miles against the wind. Also she couldn’t walk around and be high alerted all the time that was too exhausting and right now it seemed he really was off to a wander, so she relaxed and sat back into her stool longing for her plastic coffee mug. She brought it up to her lips and found that no coffee came out.

“Strange,” she eyed the cup. Linda the assistant had brought her a new one just minutes ago. Though the thing felt heavy. Her eyes became little slots, and she looked into the direction Peter had vanished, and when she opened the cup she really needed to pull herself together, aside that she had expected it. One of the memory worms seemed to grin at her. “Ahh! Peter!”

It wondered her that he didn’t showed up, maybe he didn’t needed the satisfaction of seeing her scream or jump. She hadn’t yelled or hadn’t thrown the thing away like he had done it, so - he hadn’t missed anything. “Lame.”

Then she decided to go back to her trailer to rest a little, she was up since forever and they had an hour break. Now Peter’s prank was done, she would be able to sleep a bit.

She didn’t know how wrong she were.

Entering her trailer, she placed her script on the table and checked her cellphone for any messages, then she walked up to the bed sitting herself onto the edge slowly kicking off her shoes. Then she let herself fall back with a deep long breath and there she felt it.

Her head was lying on something. Shuffling a bit to the side she glanced onto some kind of bulge under her bedspread.

Pulling away the cover, “What the…-” Her scream must have been heart till the Cardiff City center. Half hysteric, she yanked herself up and ran squealing - her arms all haywire - to the end of her trailer not without bumping against the counter and the table and almost tripping over.

She could have dealt with a spider - even a living one. She could have dealt with one of the freaking worms, but she definitely couldn’t deal with a flipping huge dream crab under her blanket staring her right in the face!

 _‘Enough is enough,’_ she thought, and ran out of her trailer when she had found control again - but she left her shoes where they were.

God, she was so angry, and she knew exactly who would suffer for this. All wanders aside, she was sure to find the causer of her trouble somewhere around her trailer. He never would have let the chance slip to see her in this state of panic.

“Peter _Dougan_ Capaldi!” she called into the street where their trailer stood together. And she was right, he walked around the corner, hands in his pockets, looking like a harmless boy - the devil in disguise. “Don’t even try to deny it!”

He scanned her from head to toe, noticing she wasn’t wearing any shoes. “Did you get my present?”

“Oh fuck you, Mister! You scared the living daylights out of me!”

Peter saw that she was more than pissed, she was outrages and for a moment he felt very bad, but he had heard her scream and quickly he felt that it was a glorious revenge. “Oh come on, it was just a dream crab.”

Jenna stared at him for several seconds, “Just a…,” her voice broke off. Biting her lip she pressed one hand against her nose.

Peter’s smug smile slowly disappeared from his face and was replaced by worry. And with that she started crying.

“I… I was really scared!” she sobbed and sniffed. “And I even hurt myself,” rubbing down her upper arm, which had collided with the interiour of her trailer.

“Jenna…,” he stepped closer, in hope he could comfort her. “I...I am sorry, I didn’t mean that. It was just a prank.”

“The memory worm, okay, fine. But this,” she doted back to her trailer, eyes red and a slightly disarranged make up. “That was scary. Really, really scary!” she took his invitation and pressed herself against his chest, bawling her eyes out into his expensive shirt.

Now he felt guilty. The one time he had done a prank and he had made her cry and probably had made her go to a psychologist for the next years, only because of the stupid idea of his. “I am really sorry, come on. I’ll make you tea in my trailer, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Sit down,” he told her and started to make tea on the little counter. “I am sorry, I thought it would be funny.” She only hummed, while she watched him with the kettle. “So you are angry with me now?”

She gave a short sniff, “I think I have to refresh myself. Can I use the bathroom?”

“Sure,” he nodded, his face all guilty.

Walking behind him toward the door, she grabbed for the knob and jiggled. “Uhm… it’s not opening. Is it locked?”

Peter frowned at her and the door, “No, why would it be locked from the outside.”

She tried again under his attentive eyes, “Then it’s maybe jammed,” stepping aside so he would give it a try.

“Let me see,” his hand reached for the knob and in assumption it was jammed he pulled violently at the door, which flew open very easily and almost hit him in the face. Then everything happened very quickly. He hadn’t seen the string, that was corded with the door, making its way over the doorframe to pull off a mechanism that released the dream crab, that was fastened at the ceiling in the small room and now swung toward Peter.

Jenna never had seen a man jump so high, scream so loud and back away so fast. He slammed so hard with his back against the locker, that she was for a moment afraid, that either the locker door would break or Peter’s back.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” he wanted to slam the door shut again, but he did it with such verve, that it went open again. Turning around he found Jenna giggling. Now he understood. “Oh you are such a -”

“Five foot one and crying!” she wriggled her hands in front of her. “You never stood a chance!”

He rose his hands, “I am going to kill you, Coleman!”

Just when he was about to push her onto the bed, to tickle her to death, the dream crab fell down to the floor with a very weird sound. It made both stop and look at it.

“Did you hear that?” she asked, half lying on the bed, a pillow in front of her to defend herself.

He had heard something, “You want to distract me, so you not get punished!” and with that he made a step closer to her.

“Oh god!” Jenna called. “It’s fucking moving!”

“Yeah, nice try-” he did turn around. “-It is fucking moving!”

The thing on the floor had begun to wriggle and bleep around on the floor. Peter backed away and Jenna crawled all the way onto the bed. “Come on, Jenna. I get it, you do better pranks than I do. You can stop it now,” not that he was scared, also he found himself sitting on the bed, his feet lifted into the air.

“I didn’t even know these things could move. Tony from the prop-department hadn’t said anything about it,” Jenna knelt behind him, grabbing for his shoulders.

Then the crab wriggled its way toward Peter and that was enough for him, “Would you mind?” and he jumped to her on the bed. “This thing is alive!”

“It’s only a dummy, it can’t be alive!”

“Well, it certainly is!” he gestured wildly toward it.

“What do we do now?”

“We could jump over it?”

“Jump? We can’t jump in here!” she bounced between his head and the ceiling to show him how narrow the space was. “We could kill it!”

“Kill it?” he gasped. “First, you only can kill something, when it is alive and ten seconds ago you was really convinced that it is only a fake.”

“Maybe I was wrong,” she leaned a bit forward to get a better view. When the thing squealed again and crawled around in a wild zigzag move she quickly turned away. “Kill it!”

“Why me?”

“Because you are the only one wearing shoes right now!”

“What do you expect me to do, jump onto it? Hit it with my shoe till it begs for mercy?” he shifted around on the mattress, while grumbling at her. “Aside, this thing costs at least half my fee. If we destroy it, Tony _will_ kill us.”

“What do you mean, half your fee?” Jenna lowered the pillow in her hand. “How much do they pay you?”

Peter looked at her in a large lack of understanding. “Do you want to have this discussion now, while this thing wants to eat us?”

“Actually, yes,” she slammed the pillow into him.

“Actually, no,” he slammed it into the corner. “Come on, we throw the blanket over it and run.”

“Do you think this will work?” but she already rummaged around to free the blanket.

“If not, this season will have two major replacements!”

The blanket flew over the thing on the floor, and then they both stepped/half jumped over the crab. Peter held out his hand to help Jenna who had been afraid to slip with only her socks on.

“Quick!” he dragged her to the door and flung it open only to find a very stern looking Steven Moffat standing in front of it.

“Steven!” both they called out, Jenna pushing the door close and leaning against it - in case that something would follow.

“What are  _you_ two up to?” he asked, his arms akimbo, seizing both of them up. Stopping for a second by Jenna's feet.

“Nothing,” she said, wiggling her toes in her socks.

“We were rehearsing text,” Peter also looked down at Jenna’s feet and so three people were staring for mere seconds down to socks with blue whorls.

“Did you?”

“Yes, of course,” Jenna smiled helplessly lost. “What else did you think we did in there?”

Peter rolled his eyes, knowing what Steven now was definitely thinking about.

“Fighting a dream crab, maybe?” Steven wished he had a camera to freeze the ridiculous staggered face they both made. Mouth wide open and question marks coming out of their ears.

“That was you?” Peter gaped at him.

“Of course it was me, what do you think? The thing came to life?”

Peter and Jenna exchanged looks, both fumbling with their fingertips, pondering over “ahm” and “uhms”.

“I swear to god,” Steven said in his best teacher voice, “when I catch you both again, toying around with the props, I make you wear Cybermen suits three days in a row!” Sometimes he needed to shout at his actors. They were like little kids all the time and when he forgot the shout he knew that they turned into little monsters - coming up with childish ideas.

Both pouted, and then toddled off.

“It’s all your fault!” Peter said to Jenna.

“Oh yeah? Mister- _'It's alive'_!” Jenna snorted back.

Steven shook his head. And people asked him if it was a hard job being a showrunner. And then he went collecting dream crabs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? How about a comment or a kudo? And if you want more Colepaldi, you can follow me on tumblr if you like. I take prompts too.


End file.
